This invention relates generally to shoulder pads for football players and the like and a method for their manufacture, and more particularly to such a shoulder pad which is readily and efficiently manufactured in various sizes with standard parts.
Heretofore, shoulder pads have typically been made of two arch sections which extend partly over the back and chest of the football player, forming an integral chestplate, backplate and arch. While these shoulder pads performed excellently, they require different size arch molds for each size shoulder pad. These molds are typically expensive, and moreover numerous molds require more extensive manufacturing facilities, increasing costs and reducing the productivity of the manufacturing operation.